The Ties That Unbind
by The Lady Galadriel
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn's last few days together in Arda. Told from Galadriel's POV (updated!)
1. Need

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, as always, I don't own LOTR, Galadriel, Lothlorien, or Celeborn.though that doesn't mean I don't wish I did! A/N: This is my first fic, so reviews are VERY welcome! Thanks for your comments!  
  
I watch as you sleep, and look into your eyes, wondering if your dreams are pleasant this night before I leave for Valinor. Your peaceful eyes flicker as you roll toward me; I stroke away the hair that falls into your eyes, holding it in my hand and wondering when I will hold you again.  
  
I wonder why, even though we have discussed it, you stay in Arda. You love our Lórien, and I love you for it, even though it draws us apart for a time. Just as you love me, though it is the ring that I bear that is the cause of our parting.  
  
I lie down and put my head on your chest to hear you breathing. Oh! how I will miss these stolen moments alone, watching you, being in your thoughts, communicating. It will be long before we see each other again, I foresee; but long by the years of Men, for they are the future of Arda.  
  
You stir and wake as I move to touch your ears, a sensitive spot that I know well.  
  
"Hiril nin, did you wish to awaken me?" You, my Celeborn, whisper.  
  
"Yes, mel nin. Aniron pedi." I am not sure about what, though talking with you, rather than just looking at you seems a better idea.  
  
"About what, love?" You ask, though it takes me a moment to answer because I am lost in your deep, strong eyes.  
  
"Anything, hir nin." I pause for a few seconds, still trapped in your eyes. "It is almost autumn, love; I will miss the silver mallorn leaves floating to rest on our forest's floor," I finish. You try to hide it, but I catch the silver tear that slides down your cheek.  
  
"Too well I know this, Galadriel," you reply, "too well." I wipe the tear from your alabaster cheek and you pull me closer to you, I am almost atop you now. I do not pull away, though you are the only one in Arda to see me this submissive, this vulnerable. Yet I care not, I need these last embraces with you, Celeborn. I need you.  
  
You pull me in for a kiss, a kiss that feeds the desire in my heart. As I deepen the kiss, I think of the years that will go by without this passion. I run my hands over your face, then back up to the tips of your Elvish ears. I tarry there for a few moments before my hands find their way to your strong, muscular back.  
  
It is my turn for tears as your hand grasps mine and you play with Nenya, my ring; the object that draws us apart.  
  
"Don't cry, mel nin," you try, though it only brings more tears. You begin to talk idly, sometimes in Elvish, sometimes in the common speech. I love that you are trying to soothe me, and I am glad that you continue speaking. I am trying desperately to memorize every little thing about you. I lay my head back onto your bare chest, feeling the warmth of your skin, smelling you. I realize you smell of elanor and herbs; a lovely combination, I decide. We fall asleep like this, on our last night together, my head on your chest, your arm wrapped protectively around my waist, the other atop my head.  
  
Hiril nin: my lady Mel nin: my love Aniron pedi: I wish to speak Hir nin: my lord 


	2. The Hidden Glade

A/N: Sooo sorry that this has taken so long to put up. I actually started paying attention in math, then I stopped and started writing again. Chapter 3 is almost finished too.so it will be up soon. Enjoy!!! PS: I LVOE reviews. ::nod, nod, wink, wink!::  
  
I awoke to the chirping of birds on our windowsill and find you gazing out the window also.  
"We should go on a short stroll, melamin," you suggest, and I rise in agreement. You get up also and put a silver-blue tunic on over your leggings and toned stomach and chest. I cannot help but stare at it; it amazes me, even after all our Ages together. I tear away and slip on an embroidered white gown.  
"Ready, dear one?"  
"I am always ready for you, Celeborn," is my reply. We exit our talan, arm in arm, and head off toward the gardens. ~~~~~ You pull back the vines as we enter a hidden glade, the same glade I brought you to when I told you I was pregnant with Celebrían. "Hmmm.you know I love this spot. There are many memories here, both good and bad," I murmur.  
"You think of Celebrían, my love? I do as well. I will miss you as much as I have missed her all these years," you say.  
As I sit down on the green grass, I reply, "You think correctly, hir- nin. And though my heart is glad that I will be united with our daughter again, I will miss your touch; nothing will satisfy that loss." As I say this, you sit beside me and I lay my head in your lap.  
I look up at your lips, mine desiring the taste, //come closer Celeborn.// I watch as you smile, knowing exactly what I mean, and you lower your lips to my forehead, my cheek. Anywhere but where you know I desire your kiss the most, teasing me.  
//What is that glare for, Galadriel? Do you not appreciate my affections?// You laugh and finally our lips meet. I savor the taste of your mouth, our tongues dancing in circles; I try not to think of the days ahead, which will bring our parting.  
We stayed in that hidden glade for hours. "My lady, we should get back, to prepare for the.departure," you say as you break from my grasp. I see the pain in your eyes as you say these words. "There are things that must be prepared before this evening." I can tell you are trying to be strong. I rise and pull you up with me. It has always amazed at how light you are, despite your muscular body.  
"You know I love you, right?" You ask tentatively as we walk back.  
"Of course I do, my love. What would make you think that I did not?" We are almost back to the city now.  
//Just making sure, dear heart, I do not want you to forget.//  
I laugh, //You think I would forget that after all our Ages?// You laugh as well, and it makes me glad to see you happy.  
"M'lady, I will leave you here, at our talan," you say. "I will go to the stables to make sure everything is ready there."  
"Yes, Celeborn, I will see you in a few hours then?"  
"Of course," is your reply. You bend to kiss my hand and then start off for the horses.  
Once alone in our talan, I begin to pack the things I will be taking with me: gowns, robes, and shoes. I fold them and place them in a bag. As I tie the satchel, I see a tunic of Celeborn's laying on the bed; when I pick it up, it smells strongly of you. A thought crosses my mind: take it with you, put it in the satchel! I do, and suddenly feel complete.  
I realize I am hungry and walk to the kitchen. There, there are many elves preparing meals that will be taken for the travel. I inhale deeply, reveling in the scent.  
"Hello, my lady," one says, followed by a chorus of "Hello's" and bows.  
"Thank you, I'd just like a bit of fruit and lembas, if you would," I reply and I am quickly handed a platter of fresh lembas, apples and grapes.  
  
I leave the kitchen and decide to find Celeborn, though it is not very difficult, I listen for your thoughts, and they grow clearer as I come closer to the stables. I stand in the doorway and watch you. You are standing with your arms folded across your chest, looking every bit the war captain that you once were. I stay a few minutes more, watching you, but retreat back to our talan before you can acknowledge my presence.  
  
Melamin=beloved hir-nin=my lord 


	3. What Would Have Been

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in here, especially Galadriel and Celeborn. I'm working on it.sorta.in that not really kind of way! It's not necessary to sue me, I don't own much of value, my flute and piccolo are good, but you wouldn't gain much from their sale. (Sorry the first posting was so messed up! Let's call this the "second edition")  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy, this is my favorite chapter so far. Read and Review.reviews are my favorites!!  
  
//..// denotes Elvish mind speak  
  
I stand on our balcony that looks out upon Lothlorien and hear you enter our room, though I appear not to have sensed you and do not turn around. You seem to enjoy catching me off guard, and I want to make you happy. I hear you crossing the room and suddenly feel your hands on my back. I turn toward you and you laugh.  
  
"Why do you laugh, Celeborn?" I say.  
  
"I know you were at the stables today, Altariel," is your reply, "why did you not speak?"  
  
"I only wanted to watch you, uninterrupted, my lord."  
  
"Well, I suppose that is alright," you tease. "We should be leaving within the hour," your tone becomes suddenly serious as you say this.  
  
"I am ready," I whisper.  
  
"The we will have time for this." You pick me up and set me on the balcony railing. I wrap my hands into your long silver hair as you stand facing me, holding my face in your hands. You lean in and wrap your arms around me, enveloping my mouth with yours. Glorious minutes are spent in this kiss. I almost decide not to leave, or better, to ask you again to come with me. Though I know asking you will do no good, your mind is made up.  
  
//Do you enjoy that, Celeborn?// I ask as you massage my lower back with your finger tips.  
  
//What do you think, mel-nin? Of course, though the question I would ask is do you?// I do not answer, though I lead a trail of kisses down you neck to your collarbone in answer. Your hands move and begin to unlace the back of my gown. A sigh escapes my lips as I feel the dress loosen. I begin to unlace your trousers, but I am distracted by a knock at our door. You finish undoing my dress, "Ignore it," you say. I try, and push your leggings off as my gown slips over my shoulders, exposing skin that rarely sees the light. Another knock. You lead kisses up to the tips of my ears. //Ignore it!// you say again.  
  
"Lord Celeborn? Lady Galadriel? Are you in there?" a voice calls.  
  
"No!" you call, your voice husky.  
  
"Well, in that case." I realize the voice belongs to Haldir. "We will be leaving, without your Highnesses, in twenty minutes."  
  
"We will be there. Do not worry, Haldir," I say, turning my attentions to your tunic, which suddenly looks too confining. Your hands move my gown further down my body.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll come back for you in about ten minutes to escort you, then," Haldir replies. You moan, //he has ruined the mood, my lady. And I am truly sorry.//  
  
"Haldir, why don't you just come in? Here let me get the door for you." You pull your leggings back up and as you walk to the door I right my dress, though I cannot lace it by myself. I stand against the wall to hide my exposed back. "Well, hello, Haldir," you say, as you open the door.  
  
"Ah! Suilad, Lord Celeborn. How are you?" Haldir asks.  
  
"Just fine, Haldir," you reply.  
  
"That is good, my Lord. Lady Galadriel," Haldir says reverently, bowing low. I smile and nod appreciatively, still standing against the wall hiding my back.  
  
"Good day, Haldir. How are things coming with the preparations for our departure?" I ask. //Celeborn, would you like to come and lace what you have undone?//  
  
//I was enjoying our guard-captain's uneasiness at what he believes he has interrupted, though, my Altariel.//  
  
//Well, I'm sure you can make him just as uneasy without my back to this cold wall. Tolo si.// You begin to inch your way closer toward me while I continue my conversation with Haldir.  
  
"Well, the food is being packed onto the horses now and the others who will travel with you, m'lady, are gathering to leave," he continues. You are at my side; hand on my shoulder, looking as casual as possible.  
  
"That is well. There is some lembas and fruit on that tray, Haldir, help yourself," I say. //I hope that distracts him long enough, my love, for you to lace this dress back up.// Your hands move to the small of my back, lingering, and passion stirs inside of me; passion left over from what would have been, had we not been disturbed. I inhale deeply as you tightly lace in the middle of my back. Haldir looks our way, and I see his eyebrows rise slightly as the dress grows tighter across my breasts. "How is the food, Haldir?" I ask. //Are you staring? I saw you, do not lie.//  
  
"Delicious, as always," //I was, yes, and I see what is happening// Haldir replies to both of my questions, though he averts his eyes.  
  
You finish lacing my gown and turn me to face you. "Well, melamin, I suppose we should join the others," you say, and then whisper into my ear, "That was interesting, Altariel."  
  
I laugh at our private joke and Haldir looks a bit dejected. "Haldir, would you mind fetching one of my maids to fix my hair? I know fetching is not a usual duty for the march warden of Lórien, such as yourself. But if you wouldn't mind.? Unless, of course, you have any last minute preparations to make before your own departure."  
  
"Not at all, Lady Galadriel, I am ready. I shall return momentarily." Haldir turns and walks out of the room and I lock my fingers in yours.  
  
"Did you mean to get rid of him or do you actually need your hair fixed, Galadriel?" you ask with a sly look on your face.  
  
"After your attentions to it, my lord, I am certain it does need a bit of fixing before we leave!" I tease. *************10 minutes later, Galadriel has just finished with her hair****************  
  
//You look radiant, darling, and as beautiful as the morning I first saw you// you gush. A small smile crosses my face, brightening my eyes.  
  
"Thank you," I whisper. Speaking any louder seems like it would ruin the moment.  
  
"The sun shines brightly through our open balcony, illuminating my silver gown. The gown is beautiful, though modest enough for traveling. You continue to gaze at me and I survey your silver-blue tunic. You look very handsome in silver-blue, and every bit the Lord of Lórien that you are. //You are wearing my favorite tunic, hir-nin.//  
  
//I know, I wore it for you, hiril-nin.//  
  
"Are you ready, your highnesses?" Haldir says through the open doorway.  
  
"Yes we are," you say steadily. A servant slips through the door from behind Haldir and collects our bags.  
  
"Then let us be off," Haldir continues. Your arm moves to wrap around my waist, but I stop you.  
  
//We are in public, among others, melamin. We must act so.// I place my hand atop yours at waist height.  
  
//My wife is leaving Arda, may I not show my affection for her?// Your tone is aggravated and the look in your eyes makes me feel horrible for a moment. I bring your hand to my lips and kiss it.  
  
//We must keep up appearances for now, love. For now.// Haldir falls in beside us and we walk to the stables, where we will depart. The closer we get to the departure point, the more elves join us, all bowing slightly as the see us.  
  
We reach the stables where a few elves have already gathered. You help me onto my white palfrey before gracefully mounting your own stead.  
  
"Are the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim ready?" Haldir asks us. You turn your eyes to me and I nod in response.  
  
"Yes, my liege," you respond to Haldir.  
  
"All ready?" Haldir says louder and I see the great war captain inside of him. No one objects so Haldir continues, "Then on we go."  
  
We move out and I watch the mellryn trees and the elanor grow fainter the farther we go. "Namarie." I say under my breath to my kingdom. To the home I have known since I have been married to you. Though, sadly, I realize I am leaving this home for my first, and final, home.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Suilad=Greetings  
  
Tolo si=Come here  
  
Melamin=Beloved  
  
Hir-nin=My lord  
  
Hiril-nin=My lady  
  
Namarië=Farewell 


End file.
